Grim Trials
by Dalorian Riften
Summary: Salem has won during the battle of Vale. Cinder is in full position of the maiden powers, and the kingdoms of Remnant have fallen. Hunters are now the hunted while friends turn against one another. Witness as once proud people fall to corruption and preyed upon bu lust. Warning: Futanari, Corruption, and any other fetishes you may think off.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OMG I FOUND THE LOST FILE! For those who were aware at the time of my e.**

* * *

 **arlier RWBY futanari fics, my computer crashes and I assume my files were gone as well...**

 **Turns out there was still a couple that was saved onto a USB I had a while back from last year and now I can upload and continue those fics! YAY ME! I'll be reuploading those lost fics alongside updating them whenever I get the chance. See ya later guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Beacon was the home of the many for those talented and gifted with the skills needed to provide both humans and Faunus protection against the Grimm menace. It trained many young ones to hone their skills, master their aura, and unlock their semblance. Students would converse amongst the halls, chatting with their fellow mate, discussing popular topics concerning children. The teachers bid their time watching from afar, giving lectures and monitoring activities on the grounds. It was the best school for hunters and Huntress.

… except it now laid in ruins.

The Grimm marches through the shatter halls, windows destroyed with pieces of glass lying on the concrete floor. Everything surrounding the area was decimated by the forces of the black beasts, all while the troops from the SDC ended in failure. The Haven students responsible for the destruction, alongside the effects of the white fang, won the battle.

Those who fought met their demise on the battlefield while most got captured by white fang militia. With communication down, the other kingdoms had no way of knowing the outcome and thus fell to the merciless onslaught brought upon by the monsters.

Days later, the nations were annihilated, and its oppressors had gained control. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, was nowhere found, the man who could have prevented all of this, was now missing in action.

Truly, it was the day humanity has fallen.

* * *

The walls of the underground room used to hide the fallen maiden reconfigured as a prison meant to house all the hunters, Huntress, and those in training until a time came for a decision made. The chamber was enormous compared to most spaces and its long, obsidian detailed pillars circle the area. The ceiling and tiles engraved with brutal patterns of unusual markings carved into the stone. The worst part was the control White Fang members had over the Grim.

The room across the chambers, separating from the cells of the prisoners, was home to Cinder Fall. The woman who brought the ruin of Vale and all the other kingdoms on Remnant. Kneeling in front of her while she remains situated in a glass chair, made from her new powers was a known huntress – Glynda Goodwitch, the former Huntress of Beacon Academy.

Her clothes consist of tattered leggings that showed scratches and dried blood down her thighs. She no longer wore her glasses for they broke during the failing battle for Vale. Her once blonde hair hung loosely over her eyes. Pain wash over her skull after the brutal beating from confronting and losing against white fang stress is apparently showing its marking through a headache she endures.

Glynda is on her knees, wrist bound by steel cuffs. Each arm spread apart and held behind her back with red bruises on her battered skin. Her tops had holes with the front part of her chest exposed, revealing an arousing purple bra. Glynda C-sized chest moves up and down as sweat drips from her chin. Moistening her lips, the former Huntress licks her bottom chapped lip. The color clasps around her neck were bone-like with markings made from black sigils that drained her of aura. She could feel the unbearable contraption sucking away at her for every second.

She's requested here by orders of the 'Queen' and thus forces into the empty yet warm room. The harsh breeze passing through the cracks in the ceiling didn't help calm her nerves. The body was trembling uncontrollably. Deep within her head, she began formulating plans of escape, an attempt at conjuring a rebellion. She got captured after being caught off guard from battling two nevermore. Gods know what became of the students that manage to flee the scene at the time.

Her train of thought breaks. Loud footsteps drew near as Cinder removes herself from the chair. The loud clacking sound that resonated close to what glass slippers may seem.

" _It's all your fault."_ Glynda thought.

Cinder stood before her like a god, judging on what to do with her. Her golden eyes shimmer in the dark, as though the fire was burning deep within them. The way her hips sway left to right with every step showed absolute dominance. The hour glass figure never look so divine.

Every fiber of her wanted the witch dead. The breezy chill replaced by the intensity and warmth of the sun radiating from her. The new fall maiden stops in front of the witch.

"Tell me, why do you people bother resisting?" The maiden cooed. Her voice was both confidence and arrogance, except she had the power to back it up.

Glynda said nothing; she could only look down at the damaged floor underneath her knees. The maiden thin smile became a straight line across her face as her question remain unanswered.

"Is a part of you still hoping for escape? Do you still cling to the false hope of getting rescue and rebelling against me? Against the white fang? Against **her**?" Cinder asked.

Still choosing to remain silent, Glynda Goodwitchcontinues staring at the ground.

"Poor woman," said Cinder, grasping Goodwitch's chin in her warm palm. "I believe there's something I can offer you for your cooperation."

Glynda's eyes perked up as to where this conversation was heading.

"In exchange for the freedom of the people locked away in their cells, you are all to be enlisted as my own. You will serve and obey me." The temptress smiled after proclaiming her deal.

Just as Goodwitch stars up in horror, Cinder looks down at her, eyes meeting each other midway. Glynda then grits her teeth in anger. Desperately she wanted to kill the woman before here. Trying to move her hands but failing due to the cuffs. She lacks any physical strength after being a trap for days in a cell. The collar was making her this way.

"The students and I would rather die than serve under the person who ruined what all of what humanity had sought to prevent. You've killed innocents everywhere!" Goodwitch spoke with steel in her voice.

"Innocents? You mean the ones who act without knowing? Those naïve fools believing in powers, not of their own? There's nothing honest about them." Cinder removes her hand and firmly grabs her blonde hair, reaching down to the roots.

The Huntress gives painful expression.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you Goodwitch. I'll make you watch as every one of your students suffers and those who don't will be kneeling before me." The maiden tugs the hair back, forcing the huntress to look straight up. With a snap of her fingers, the pitch black enveloping the room was lit up with candles lighting up. Only a chair and they now revealed a full bedroom with a queen size mattress in the center.

Cinder dragged the kneeling woman towards the mattress, with a harsh throw Glynda's back slammed into the surface of the bed. Her hair was still latched his Cinders palm with no way of escaping. She watches as the former headmistress of Beacon screams in agony. Such a sight sent a chill up her spine.

She was a sadist.

"I'll ask you again. Are you going to submit to me or would you rather be broken beyond recognition? I can promise you the process will last for days to come." The maiden smiles wickedly.

When the woman made no reply, Cinder considers the proper punishment in mind for a defiant being. She could use her as a tool, meant to use and tossed aside, however, it was at that moment did she witness the huntress rest bounced. From her angle, she was given a full view of the woman's figure, and a dark hunger grew inside her. When was the last time she ever took part in pleasuring herself?

Tthe maiden put her punishment into action. "You've been hungry for everything that happens. Why don't I give you something to feed on to quench that desire of yours?"

Glynda's vision disorientates after having been thrown. The weakened state her body regress didn't provide her any comfort at all. She was only able to comprehend a few word here and there. Then just when her eyes began closing, the warmth she felt invaded the chest an infection.

Her head tosses up to see flames burning away her layer of clothing. The embers flying in the air cause brief flashback of burning buildings and destroyed machines from Atlas forces. Breaking away from such a thought, she notices that the only article of clothing left was the ruin remains of her leggings.

Cinder's lust grew profound after seeing the pleasant sight in front of her. Although the woman's body bruised and beaten, it still looks sexy and appetizing. Her mouth almost drooled as she accumulated soo many positions to put her.

With a wave of her hand once again, the flame burns her remain crimson clothing down to her naked body. Her soft skin danced in the settings of the candle lights, exposing her body in all its glory. Soft breast jiggles and as the different tattoo was marked o both arms.

What became the most dominant feature upon this temptress was the noticeable appendage between her legs. The phallus was as long and thick as Glynda's forearm. Goodwitch could see Cinders naked body clouding her vision while she remains upside down. The semi – flaccid cock rests just in front of her face; the smell of musk came from its scent.

Multiple veins travel down the shaft as it pulsated living a heartbeat. The huntress gulps at the sight if nor for the collar around her neck making it harder to breathe.

Cinder loosen her grip on Goodwitch's hair while using her other hand to take hold of her neck. With concentration, the strange markings on her arms began glowing, and dark smoke conjured forth travels it way onto Goodwitch's chest.

Glynda's eyes widen as the magic works it way through her system like a virus. Her body twist and turn as heat and pain made itself known, only to subside near the end. Her first thought was to move, but her limbs made no movement.

"Don't worry. Its is only to ensure you don't run around while I'll feed you your meal. After all, the only thing I need moving is that mouth of yours," said Cinder. Her cock hardens and places itself at the entrance of Glynda's mouth.

Cinder forces her mouth, pushing her cock head in between her dry lips. Glynda sudden gag was silent from the moans the Fall maiden let loose. Cinder push her cock a little deeper, feeling the huntress tight mouth struggling to take in the shaft. She felt the woman gag softly and pulls her penis back out slowly.

She lifts her right leg on top of the mattress and buries her pulsating dick back in the witch's mouth.

Glynda panics as Cinder pushed her member slowly into the back of her throat.

The woman eyes are half-lid in satisfaction as the former teacher gags at her thickness. This time, Cinder thought little to Glynda struggle for air and went balls-deep. She watches with a malicious smile as the bulge in the woman's throat began forming, showing her the outline of her cock. The collar around her neck made the pleasure more enjoyable as it restricted how much she could get in.

That will soon change.

The maidens pace quicken as she fucks the helpless huntress, rocking her exposed breast. They smack against one another, each sound echoing in the room. Cinder moan as Glynda's throat tightens around her cock. She feels her throat struggling and failing to swallow as the massive girth forces its way.

The collar around her neck soon tightens further making it harder for Glynda to breathe.

Cinder release her hold on the neck and hair and grasp each side of the Huntress' face as she rocked her hips, fucking the weaken woman's tight throat.

Drool and pre-cum ran down Glynda's head as it hit the stone floor.

Whimpering gag echoed along the walls as the witch was force feed more of the cock. Cinder rock her hips harder, earning an audible smack as her hips meet at the base of the woman's face. Small bubbles forms around the base of her dick.

Glynda gasps for air as the girth slowly made its way out, only for the Fall maiden to shove it back in without warning. Her eyes shot open as she got caught during mid-breath.

"Hmm, Fuck! Your mouth is good. Maybe this is the reason Ozpin kept you around often.," said Cinder. She closes her eyes as she took in the warm, stimulating feeling of the Huntress throat lubricating her cock.

At that moment as Glynda's throat bulged out, the collar around her neck official removes any chance of receiving oxygen.

Cinder sees this, however, instead of pulling out, she pushes in further. The dick pushing further inward, almost threatening to burst Glynda's raw tight throat, made passageway past the collar restricting her movement. Now the collar was acting in a similar manner to a cock-ring one would have around their penis, denying them for cumming except it wasn't the case this time.

Glynda thrashes what little she could move with her constricted hands in a sad attempt for a chance to breathe.

Cinder skull-fucks the broken huntress throat repeatedly without pause. Feeling the urge arriving, Cinder grips the huntress neck, massaging her cock in the process, and slammed her hips forward in a final pushed. Her cock fully emerges in the confine of the throat as she arches her back in ecstasy when her dick exploded in Glynda's throat. Thick large spurts of cum pumped inward.

Large doses pour into her stomach, making it slightly swell before the urge to vomit arose. Glynda puked back up seed, but Cinder keeps pumping back more into her throat. A waterfall of cum blasts backs out of Glynda's nose. Black cum pours out of her nose in an enormous amount as she struggles against her cuff, praying to escape.

Fall rest for a few seconds, her chest heaving as she took pleasure in her climax. Just as the last spurt of cum spilled from her shaft, Glynda's nose shot a few more onto her fuck-silly face. Her thick cum and dick buried in Goodwitch's throat, caught by the collar around her neck.

She savors the feeling of euphoria raining over her body, releasing the pent up urges she forgotten. As she looks down, the Huntress by whom she fucks was still. Cinder sees Glynda's eyes rolling into the back of her head while her face was turning blue. Just before she could pull back again despite cumming a large gallon and fucking the teacher's throat as she chokes on semen, the door to the room opened up.

"Cinder, She requested your prese-!" Emerald walks in on her master, fucking the raw throat of some poor huntress beneath her. She thinks to herself, assuming she seen it all, but it only proves how wrong her tuition was.

"Now Emerald, what have I told you about entering without knocking?"Cinder asks. She grinds her hips further into the throat pussy she was in the process of fucking, and glances to Emerald. "Tell me the request."

"The queen ask for you. She needs you for something involving Mistral and an unruly group causing trouble."

"Fine, just give me a moment. Also, would you come here for a second?" asks Cinder.

The thief approaches her master without complaint. Just as she stood at Cinder side, one of the tattoo hands shot forth and wrapped around her waist. Emerald panics and almost scream out just as Cinder brought her face to the side of her ear.

"The next time you come in without knocking, I'll pop your anal cherry long and hard. I will make it painful for you to sit for the next few weeks. Do you understand?" Cinder spoke quietly and deadly.

Just before the chocolate thief could utter a word of agreement, she feels a piercing sting and warmth injected into her anus.

Wiggling two fingers, heating them up, Cinder goes knuckles deep into Emerald ass without warning. The thief clings to her master's side, clutching her chest while keeping in the moans threating to escape.

"Yes, Cinder!" The thief bit her bottom lip to silence herself as the fingers twist and twirl inside her anal canal.

Satisfy with what she felt, the maiden removes her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and sucking on each digit while staring Emerald in the eye.

*Gurgle*

The sound brought both their attention the air deprive huntress who was choking on Cinder's cock. Strains of spit and cum began slipping past the sealed lips buried in her crotch. Glynda's body went limp afterward, falling unconscious as she slips into the eternal abyss.

"Should I have the grunts come and clean her up?" Emerald asks.

"Please inform them to be gentle with her, there are still plenty of holes left to fuck after all." Cinder grin and thrust her hips and bit more, earning the huntress to squirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Traveling through the dark halls, inhaling the foul smell of dirty civilians behind bars, it never seems to fit her taste. The Crimson ebony swordswoman steps with ease. There wasn't an ounce of fear coursing through her. The white mask latched onto her face provided those in their cells the look of terror and intimidation. Any and all attempts of escaping with her insight would end in the opposition's demise.

Trekking through the dark corridors, the swordswoman sees her partner laying against the wall. As she approaches, her partner removes herself and walks alongside her.

"Well, this must be more trouble than it's worth if **s** he is sending her knight out to deal with the insects. Although, it's common sense for both rooks and knights to work in pairs," said Cinder.

The silent swordswoman paid no mind to her statement and continued walking down to the throne room of her queen.

"You must already know this, but it seems we're needed in Mistral for a small rebel group. To think such small fires require our attention is insulting. The white fang forces along with the Grimm shouldn't have any trouble dealing with them." Cinder narrows her eyes while nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Do you ever think it's because that small group consists of hunters-in-training? Despite our success so far, not all of them has been captured and put to work," said Raven. The masked female concerns herself while bothering by the mess they'll be needing to clean up. Occupying herself with the affairs of Atlas, Raven notices the small limp Cinder was showing as she walks. It wasn't noticeable at first, but training and serving with her allows her to see even the most minor details.

As both mage and warrior stops in front of the large steel door with mystic symbols decorated around the edges. They feel and breath in the dark magic used behind the metal barrier, yet neither hesitates as the chambers open to them. In front of them was their queen, their master, Salem.

The windows shower the room in shadows from the night. Purple curtains laid upon the pillars, the Grim symbol edge into its fabric.

Salem, sitting on her stone chair, views her pieces walking towards her. Wearing her black robe and cape, with her head resting on her hand like a lazy ruler would. Her chest showcasing her C – cup size breast. Black sclera and ruby eyes shimmers as both her champions kneel before her.

"Welcome, my pieces. It has been some time since we've last spoken." Salem speaks with a soft tone soothing to the ears. "I believe Vacuo is looked after by Tartarus and his troops. And as for you, Cinder, from what your mouse told me, you've indulged yourself recently with a huntress."

"Yes. Goodwitch was quite the catch, and I doubt I'll be displeased." Cinder smiles as events from earlier rush through her head. All that was certain is that soon she'll be fucking every hole available on Goodwitch's body whether she wants to or not. Just the thought cause lust to cycle through her system and hardens her.

"And as for you, my knight, seem to be having no problems reinforcing my control over that pathetic excuse of rebellion. Soon they'll be crushed, and I'll have complete dominion over Remnant," said Salem. Rising from her throne, she travels down the flight of stairs.

"I called you down here to discuss the ongoing matter in Mistral. It looks as though a small group of trained hunters is establishing a hold and I want you both to wipe them out. Those who won't submit will die and capture any that you deemed worthy of joining." The soft tone was gone and in its place was a fierce beast-like growl. The queen conjured forth a black portal in the palm of her hand and outburst two small Grimm bird.

"These creatures will be your eyes and ears as you scout Mistral for our hunters. Now dismiss and don't fail me."Salem turns and views Raven. "You are to stay a little while my knight. There's something we must discuss."

The Fall maiden raises up and exits her majesty's throne room.

"Your request for the one called Yang Xia-long intrigues me. What is so important from a teenage girl that you'd personally wished to seek her out?" questions Salem.

"I believe that girl will make a valuable asset to our forces. With proper training and…" Whatever was utter from the warrior's mouth was put to silent as Salem puts a finger to her lips.

"As much as I'd like to speak to my little Raven, I hate dishonesty especially from one of my favorite pieces. Now tell me the reason for such a request." Salem's eyes glow furious red, and Raven feels pitch black tendrils crawling along her fingers.

"She is my daughter."

"I see. In that case, go forth and fetch your little girl but only after the rebel forces at Mistral is put down," said Salem. She then removes her pale fingers from Raven's smooth pink lips.

The red and black knight rose to her feet and journey to the chamber doors. Just when she took her first steps, long arms wraps themselves around her torso, with a body embracing her from behind. Hot breath causing the hair on her neck to stand stiff. One hand grasping her right D-cup breast, squeezing and pinching the cloth nipple, thus earning a small moan. The other slithering downward around her womanhood, rubbing the slight bulge beginning to show while have a bigger one grind against her ass.

Salem plants kisses along the side of her neck while rubbing her cock against her butt, making sure she was dry fucking between her cheeks. The soft material did little to leave her mental images of shoving her thick, fat, meaty cock into Raven's butt. Just the thought of churning her ass inside out, fucking her shithole with as much passion while leaving a gaping hole of cum, left her horny. Conquering and killing created a void for sexual urges to form and nothing to fill it.

"When you're done with what I've asked, I'll give a proper reward my precious knight. Maybe I'll let you have a long session with my own 'sword' in my personal quarters." Her cock hardens in between the Knights ass cheeks while she snuck her other palm into the woman's pants. Her hand rubbing against the girth and delivering a handjob. Raven tries not to squeal and grits her teeth to contain her moans.

"Oh~ I can't wait to give you the proper reward you deserve my little raven."

-0-o-0-

The sun was setting behind the horizon, the light of day was now entering its slumber to begin tomorrow morning again. The smell of the surrounding swamps laid thick in the air, brutalizing those with a good nose. The tents planted firmly in the ground stood roughly 6 feet. It housed many hunters capable of fighting against the Grimm and white fang soldier, should any happen to them. It's been exactly 4 months since the kingdoms fell and Morales haven't improved much.

A shadow zoom past the bushes, blitzing through the trees as sounds of a beast dying was heard. With a loud thud, that scares the birds out of their nests, the smoky remains of an Ursa dissolving. The figure emerges from shadows, cover in the dirt on her shirt, and strap her weapon back to her waist.

"Anything left to report before we head out again?" asks Blake. She and Sun had encountered one another during a raid on a nearby White Fang base not far from here. She was trying to find leads as to Adam's location. Her search started off in Vale and drove her from the city to small villages, not yet conquer by the foul beasts.

Another person comes from behind her. "No, that should be the last of them. Let's go back to camp and rest for tomorrow okay? Everyone is getting ready for the upcoming battle," said Sun.

He's tired from the recent encounter and wants nothing then to rest for the evening. His clothes are in a bad care. His pants with rips at ends with sprinkles of blood around the knees. His once vibrant hair, shining yellow, now hung down wit strands hovering over his eyes. There was a long scar on his bottom lip from fighting a Deathstalker during the battle of Beacon. He even manages to stop wearing his shirt openly now that he was more serious. This war has taken its toll on the youth and had hardened them into warriors.

"Then let's not waste any time standing here then." Blake trails back to the camp site. Her mood degrading to the point where socializing with the other hunters was for naught. Just the thought of all that she had been now buried under rubble almost drove her over the edge.

Her friends are separated and the once peaceful organization she dedicated her life too, now runs rampant, controlling the demons their meant to fight. As for her partner…

" _Yang._ " she thought. Just what would Yang think of her after she swore never to run away again?

Upon arriving and seeing a bunch of no-names gathering around the campfire, she heads in the direction of her tent, ignoring the laughter and chit-chat between folks. She steps through the open tent, taking one good look around and saw nothing but a bed and a couple of crates with a candle light flickering.

Undressing down to her bra and panty, Blake took hold of her yukata from on top of the boxes and wore it. Setting aside her weapon near her bedhead, she blows out the candle light and embraces the comfort of sleep taken its hold on her. Her final thoughts on entering the abyss were of a boxing blonde whom she came to care for.

"I promise, I'll make this right Yang."

-0-o-0-

Sweat pouring down her forehead did nothing but remind her of the position she's in. The cold blustering wind lashing out at her hand made the feel of her fingertips numb. The figure in front of her, standing above her sunken head, added fuel to the rage going off in her cranium at this point. She wanted to thrash and break anything in her sight, to unleash this raging storm brewing within, for a chance at finally making some decent progress.

The reason for such a firestorm is burned ins way into reality?

It was none other than the fact of how horrible her life had ended up. As a mere child, her mother left without a word, abandoning her and her father to loneliness. Her second mother died going on a mission.

There weren't specifics as to what happen, but there wasn't a body to bring back. The male figure in her life regresses to a hollow shell of who he once was, swallowed in self-pity for losing both his wives. Even her little sister left her behind, ready to go off on an adventure to put a stop to all the madness around her.

"Yang, are you even listening?" asks the man. Taiyang Xia-long, hunter, and father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xia-long. The man had yellow color hair, matching his daughter, wit a beard grew on his chin. The man wore a set of casual clothing consisting of a plain white shirt, dark blue hoody and brown pants.

"If you have time to lay on the ground, then you have time to get back up and hit me." Taiyang walks away from the fallen form of his daughter. Placing himself exactly 10 feets, he readies into a stance for the ongoing spar. His daughter needed to get faster, stronger, better if he wants her to survive. The towers have fallen, and the kingdoms are long gone.

Getting up, if barely, Yang positions herself with her fist out in a boxer stance. Her heart beating rapidly as she forces herself to breathe in more than her lungs can take. The arches in both the arm and leg muscle scream at her to sit down, to take a step back. She refuses it and focuses solely on taking down her old man in a fight.

Being crippled with one hand only made her more determine than ever.

Without warning, Taiyang skyrockets himself towards his daughter, leaving a small crack in the ground as he propels his fist towards her stomach. Yang, despite being tired and exhausted from earlier, manages to move out the way and attempts to kick against his chest. He blocks and grabs hold of her by the ankle.

He brings her into the air before slamming Yang into the ground, causing her back to cry out in pain from the brutal beating. Yang grits her teeth and pushes the sensation aside to regain some bearings. Getting back up she goes for a leg sweep, only for her father to jump and flip back.

The dragoness shoots forward and before her fist swings at his face, she feigns the movement and kicks at his side. The look of surprise on his face did not phase her at all. Contact was made but instead of a body hitting the floor of dirt, Tai blocks the strike with an upraised arm. His body turns, wind hitting her face hard through sheer force.

 _*Smack*_

The feeling of the dirt meeting colliding with her face is painful. Aura was meant to soften blows, to act as a shield and fuel our semblance, however, she long ran out of it and continued fighting. She no longer wanted to just rely on her semblance alone, knowing what the consequences are. A skilled as she is, those who hurt her family and friends are even better.

Is this why they left her? Is this why she was abandon so many times? Is this why Blake turn her back on her?!

Her eyes lit up red and the bright sunny hair engulfed in flames. She knew that failure was all that would occur, but even so, she did not care in the slightest. Spitting blood from her mouth, Yang stagger backs up, crushing her fist together as though there was an object in it. Yang charged at him again, this time with 4 strikes.

Left, Right. Up, Down.

Each one, a combination of punches and kicks, meant to down their opponent in one hit. Tai smirks at his daughter's determination and counters each hit. As she flips back with fire in her eyes, Tai almost saw a Raven in her.

"Okay, kid. That enough for today. It seems you're improving," said Tai. Consistently training Yang in the usage of only using her left arm. Walking, Tai holsters her up with her free hand and leads them back to a small cabin located not far from a village. They had to left Patch for it was overrun with Grimm and didn't want to risk the chance fighting them.

"You think Ruby is okay?"Yang ask. Her depression was still there along with the rage but the sisterly instinct she acquired over the years still felt worried about Ruby's safety.

"Of course, your uncle Qrow made sure to watch over her."

It was a small building with a single bed and kitchen. Tai slept on the floor as per usual while Yang occupied the bed.

While her father took the floor, Yang's mind wanders elsewhere while she embraces the soft cushion of the mattress. The moonlight was barely shining through the night sky, passing through the transparent glass windows. It gave a Yang the clear view of the broken construct that hung high over Remnant.

Her head on the pillow, taking in the scent while in deep thought as to what she can do now. Her father mentions earlier that she could get a replacement soon after he found the rest of the pieces needed to build back a new arm. It would have the same functionality as her old weapons. That thought only brought her back to a memory she wished she could forget.

The night at Beacon when it was attacked, she came to help her partner as she heard the young girl scream out. When she arrived, her vision was a man with red hair, Grimm mask, and a sword standing over her Blake. What was mentioned next in her rage was a blur and the aftermath was a missing hand bleeding from the cut, her partner saying she was sorry, and the destruction of her home.

Just thinking over the course of the events made the brawler clutch her teeth in anger. Smoke leaks from between her fingers. While closing her eyes, Yang thought back to the phrase she heard during that night.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Yang."_

"No… no, your not Blake."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just a heads up, I'll probably make this a monthly update due to having to rewrite and re-edit some of my other fics. Also fixed some mistakes in the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The ever distant sun rose to cast away the night sky – banishing the darkness for the coming of the light. The white snowflakes showering down upon her body reminds her of a certain heiress as she treks across the grassy terrain. It's been months now since they've left after Haven, only to come across white fang militia surveying the area. Taking time to rest and plan ahead, the company with her laid in their respected tents.

Ren and Nora decided to ultimately share a tent for themselves despite Ren's constant protest of sleeping in the same bag with Nora. Ever since the fall of Beacon, Nora has been trying her best for the group. Going out of her way to make sure at the very least a smile could rise from the sad rotten faces, including Jaune. Speaking of Jaune…

"Did you hear something?" question Jaune. His face wears solemn expression as he continues walking side by side with Ruby.

During the time traveling, he's trained his boy to his limit, even going as far as to go hours without rest. Failing his partner has taken an emotional toll on the hunter-in-training.

The armor consisted of his regular outfit with only slight difference in attire. The black hoody he kept down was now worn over his head. The chest plate was no longer there, and he had on his sword and scabbard attached to his waist. The noticeable feature was the gray metal gauntlet that ran from his shoulder down to his hand on his right arm. Lastly was his hair had extended slightly, almost covering his eyes in the process.

"Nothing really. Don't tell me you're scared of the woods, vomit boy?" she jokes back while stepping on a fallen branch.

"Yeah, right crater-face. At least, I didn't jump because a squirrel crawled into her tent last night." It was refreshing for both individuals to see some humor after all they've been through.

"Do you think we should head back now? We've got a majority of this area scouted so far, and I doubt the white fang grunts we encounter not long ago will find us anytime soon," he asks.

Nodding in approval, both individuals head back down to their own campsite. Ruby thinks back to what lead her down this path. No doubt in her mind that things were looking bad including the recent imprisonments of people heading towards Vale.

" _Cinder_." The thought fuels her to keep going on. That woman was the one behind the death of so many people, including her friend Penny. Unknowingly, her grip on crescent rose tightens.

The sound of a crow flying by catches their attention. It lands in front of them, looking at them intensely before looking away. Seconds later the feathers fell off of it and began circling the small creature. Ming tornado of black feathers covered the little bird before the silhouette of a man appeared.

"God do I hate doing that! I tell you never get used to it even after the hundredth time." The man looks up in annoyance after the bizarre transformation.

"Uncle Qrow? What are you doing here? Wait… did something happen to Yang or Dad?!" Ruby quickly zooms in front of her relative before firing off loads of questions. None could blame after the terrible events that occurred thus far.

Jaune remain in his place as he saw the interaction between family. Ruby's uncle would only come down to give them information and location of white fang movements. Last time he visited, Qrow mention a nearby town by which they'll be soon visiting as they regather supplies for the road ahead. Although the knight knew next to nothing about who he was as a person, Ruby called him a role model and a great hunter. Seeing the man rubbed his hand over Ruby head like a child almost made him laugh and yet…

There was also regret.

Just what had he accomplished so far?

The feeling of regret eases its way into Jaune's heart. Running from his family with stolen heirlooms. Lying to get into Beacon while paying no mind to the one person who declared her love for him before dying in battle. Here he was pretending to be a hero in front of those who earned the right to be called one. As the knight continues to think, a tug from his shoulder disrupts his thought process. He stares down to see Ruby looking at him with concern.

"You alright Jaune? You sort of space out for a second."

"Yeah, don't mind me. What was it you guys were talking about?"

"Uncle Qrow said that he gather intel and that there'll be a counter-attack plan by a few hunters. They're going to hit a town in Mistral to drive off White Fang forces to gain a foothold for themselves. Also, things have been quiet recently in Vacuo."

The scythe-wielding Huntsman then spoke up from their conversation. "Listen here kids, for a couple of days, we're going to show them that we hunter don't go down so easy. I want you guys to lay low and continue your travel towards Atlas."

Just as he came in, the Huntsman left soon after leaving both individuals by themselves. Ruby took the time to think about what he said while Jaune focuses on different matters altogether. Nodding towards each other, they travel back to camp to rest their weary eyes for another hike tomorrow.

~0~o~0~

"Is everything in order?" ask Cinder. After having gotten into a more prominent attire for the occasion, Raven and she will soon to embark against a pathetic rebel force. The maiden read the reports various soldiers have given her while Emerald was cleaning her guns. Soon would be the time where she no longer had to concern herself over such nonsense and indulge herself in many _activities_ involving a particular witch.

Cinder toss aside the papers on her desk, having read all of them and decides to inform Raven of their departure. Between the two of them, each held respect for the other as warriors who'll do what must be done. They are partners and as such, working alongside each other was normal and expected from the queen.

As she looked at Emerald observing her sickles with care, she wonders about the girls loyalty. The thief's bowl-cut hair is longer now, reaching past her neck. Emerald was the first she recruited and has been a dedicated and loyal follower for some time. There are moments she needed to be reminded of her place, but it happens little in the long run. There are times Cinder caught Emerald staring at her, viewing her perfect figure and craving attention from her. It was adorable.

Maybe it was time for a reward?

With a devious smirk, Cinder gets up from her chair and walk over to the chocolate thief. Each step claps against the stone floor before catching the thieves attention as she turns her head to her mistress.

"Oh, Cinder. Have you-!"

Suddenly the girl's mouth felt warm and inviting as she glances at golden eyes. The palm cupping the back of her head while the other wraps around her waist like a viper. Unable to process what was happening yet did nothing to halt it either. A moist appendage pokes at her lips entrance to gain access, but when she was too slow, the pink snake struck forth and buried itself in her mouth. The battle between tongues ignited and Emerald fought, wrapping around Cinder's waist.

Emerald pleaded just as she manages to push away her boss. Her face flush and her breathing escalating. The gaze she's receiving while backing away from Cinder is that of lust and dominance. Her back hits against a wall, and now the mouse was trapped like a prey whose about to get eaten by the predator.

Cinder stop just inches away from Emerald's body. Watching the young girl look at her with confusion, fear, and arousal.

"You've always been loyal to me, Emerald. I say it's time I reward you for your efforts. Consider this a present for your undying assistance." Cinder smiles sweetly at Emerald. Palming the thieves face, Cinder lean in and gives a gentle peek at the girl's lips.

Emerald – certain of Cinder's motive, feels nervous and met her lips with her own. This time, pink lips mold against one another in a passionate kiss. The thief moans when she felt the wet appendage danced with her own, licking along her gums and teeth. Cinder shoves her tongue further than Emerald had expected, causing her to gag.

The maiden slithers her hands down Emeralds backside, reaching around her peach-shaped butt, and grabs both cheeks thus earning a squeal from the girl. Her hands playing with chocolate rear with an occasional slap and squeeze. In a sudden succession, Cinder grasps her thighs and pulls her up, forcing Emerald to wrap her legs around her waist and delve further in the passionate make-out. Cinder spreads her butt just enough to wiggle her finger around her clothe asshole and rubbed. The Fall maiden felt her cock twitch and harden, pressing against Emerald crotch for release.

"Enough." Cinder withdrew from the heated make-out and carries them both to her desk. Upon taking a seat on top the metal desk, she views Emeralds, straddling her, with a gaze wanting nothing more than to be ravaged.

"You saw what I did to Goodwitch. Do you think you can fit me? _All the way in?_ "

Such excitement couldn't be contained. Emerald shudders and pictures what her mistress cock will do to her insides. Just how much will be in her insides while she screams from countless orgasm?

Cinder spread her legs open, giving her little mouse a view of the bulge covered by her pants. Zipping down, Cinder released her girthy meat and watched as Emerald gulped in anticipation. Her thick veiny girl-cock laid bare on the desk surface and with a wink, Cinder watched her pet go down on her knees and face her dick. The maiden took hold of Emerald's head, not roughly like Glynda, but just enough so she couldn't escape. Guiding the girl's trembling lips to her fat cock head, the Fall maiden looks down at her.

"Make sure to swallow all of it."The woman slid her massive meat into her soft wet mouth and began pumping in and out slowly.

Emerald gags softly as the hard member pushes near her tonsils. The cock in her mouth starts to thicken and pulsate as Cinder hammers more in. Emerald grips her mistress's thighs, breathing through her nose while using her tongue to lick the underside of Cinder's rod. She works the first 6 inches carefully, slathering the cock with her spit and forming bubbles around her lips. It was sloppy, messy, and overall dirty but she does it none the less. A hand presses harder of her while another pinches her nose.

She's made to look up as Cinder tilts her head up. Emeralds lip puckers around her shaft as she pumps more into her mouth. Only half of it managed to force it's way in. Unlike Glynda, Emeralds mouth was smaller and, therefore, needed an extra pushed.

Fall's breath grew deeper as her hold Emerald hardens, and began bucking the remainder of her cock into the tight hole. Her subordinate coughs harder as the meat presses further in until it pops past her tonsils. Cinder buries her cock and holds it in place. An explosion of warm cum floods Emeralds throat and into her stomach. The ooze gushes from her cock head and pours significant doses.

Emerald's body didn't agree with what she was swallowing and involuntarily causes her to puke it back up but with her throat block, it escapes through another exit. Her eyes shed salty tears. Her nose on fire as some of the black semen oozed out.

The temptress slowly pulls out, thick cum bubbling out as a small torrent of spunk follow. Raising the girl's head, Cinder views Emerald swallowing the rest and catching her breath. _"Must have more!"_ she thought. The dick rams itself back into Emerald's throat again. Going rapidly, Cinder fucks her mouth without pause and began feeling another wave of cum surging out.

"Ooh, here it comes!"

The maiden hastily penetrates her massive dick down her gullet before exploding once again. Emeralds cheeks inflate as the goop fills her mouth. The endless stream of spunk continues down her throat, flowing freely without hindrance. Her smooth swallowing reflex involuntarily stroking and milking the cock.

Cinder pulls out. Her dick sliding up from deep within Emerald throat. Exiting with an overflow of thick salvo splooge that spills onto the surface of the desk and the floor.

"Now for the main course," she said.

With reflexes only a professional would have, Cinder grabs Emerald by her wrist forcing her up and bend her over on the desk, with her chest flat on top while her ass sticks out. Running her fingers alongside the centerpiece of the girls pants, she burns away the layer of clothing, leaving the thief with only her pants legs intact but her ass and cunt bare. Emeralds bare ass soak with fluid leaking from her nether regions. The air running against her skin make her shutter, unknowingly giving Cinder the perfect view of her ass cheeks clapping.

The maiden growl in heat, staring at her chocolate desert with fire in her eyes. Ignoring such a delectable treat is shameful. Grabbing hold of the base of her cock, Cinder position her cock between the cocoa mounds and plows her pussy hard. She bites her lips, moaning as her subordinate takes the act with ease. The girl's walls wrap her cock like a snake, never letting go each time it pulls and pushes. Their screams ignite the room in echoes of pleasure.

Emerald feels her walls expanding and does nothing but grunt and drool at the sheer pounding from her leader. Th impact of her womb being battered by the massive cock sends her to cloud nine. Her back gets pull to Cinder's chest, feeling the maiden's stiff nipples. Hands wander to her breast and teases her nipples while another plays with her clit. Yet she feels what would be considered a shocker to all…

…The tip of the cock was forcing an opening in her womb. Emerald tries to form a coherent sentence, letting her leader know what she's doing. Cinder, on the other hand, cares less of her struggle and with a slow pull, leaving the head inside, slams her cock straight into her womb. The full cock slams open and buries itself in Emerald baby room, causing the girl's mind to shatter as she let out a wordless scream while suffering the hardest orgasm capable. Even her eyes roll to the back of her head. If anyone laid in the same room as them, they'd witness a giant bulge shape penis surfacing within Emerald stomach.

"Yes, yeah, yeah! That's right. Take this cock in your womb. Let me teach you how to turn this place into cumdump!" said Cinder. Such naughty word escapes her lips, yet she continues shouting. Her member spears the confined space repeatedly, spilling large globs of precum while grunting like a

"You're going to t-take- oh fuck.. this to the base!" Cinder commands. Pushing her entire body on top of Emerald with her breast pressed against her back. She shifts forward, sinking her entire dick. She feels the walls squeeze around her shaft. She pushes, feeling the pussy milk her cock as she relentlessly plows with everything she had.

The desk began to rock back and forth, threatening to break. Cinder swing her arms past Emeralds shoulders and place her hands on the back of her head, putting her into a full nelson. Her legs dug into the ground as she leverages herself to pushed further in. Cinder took notice of the drool slipping past the girls lips and crane her head down to thoroughly kiss her.

Her cock began to pulsate for the last time as she reaches orgasm. Emerald grunts loudly like a bitch in heat as she felt her innards filled to the brim with semen. Her wet pussy leaks fluids as copious thick cum surge through her system. Cinder's hot breath ran at the side of her face after giving it her all. She laid there on top her without moving, letting her massive shaft shoot more strands of semen into the girl's body without stop.

After five minutes of non-stop cumming, She rolls their bodies over with her at the bottom while Emerald laid her back on her chest. Letting go of the thief's head, which went limp, Cinder bent both her legs back by the knee, showing a significant amount of ooze dripping out the corners of the girls completely destroyed womb while sitting up. Her cunt is a mess, fluid dripping like a faucet as it gapes. The most noticeable change was the swollen belly, making her look three months pregnant. Craning Emerald's head, Cinder locks lips with the fuck-silly girl, making her remember who it was that fucking her like a pocket pussy.

~0~o~0~

The Queen moves in silence to an underground chamber where the previous Fall maiden laid to rest, smiling in delight. She gazes around the place before setting her sights upon a figure in the center, grounded by the makings of black rune embedded into the concrete. The individual lies upon her knees with her wrist bound by magic.

"Have you taken the time to accept my offer?" asked Salem. This person was the beginning of a side project she now deemed worthy of following through with. The timing was precise, and all her work mattered here and now for the phase to begin. All she needed was the cooperation of this individual.

The woman remains silence except for the sharp intake of air. The snow white hair with signs of Auburn tips dawn upon her eyes, hiding them from sight. She wears the looks like a battered corset, once bronze, now black as night. Her skin pale with black veins, the same as Salem, running through her body. The little black horns protruding from her forehead made her establish her close to a devil.

"It's tragic. You fought and bleed yet it all mattered for naught. He made you out to be on a pedestal, unapproachable by anyone and just when you think you could be with someone you hold dear, it's snatch from you…"

The silent woman doesn't move as if not acknowledging the things spoken. She continues staring at the ground.

"… Don't you want to see him again? Don't you wish to take back what was taken from you? Ozpin put you on a path by which forced you to choose duty over your own personal feelings. To help others before yourself and as humble and noble as that may be… this world has no use for such kindness." Salem said with a feeling to would come close to sadness. She kneeled in front of the woman and held her hand against her cheek, like a mother touching her infant's cheek.

"I can tell you this child, his pain is still there, and he longs for you again. No longer will you have to forfeit your happy ending for those who seek to only use you for their needs. You can obtain what you deserve in my world alongside him. All I ask you is this…"

For the first time, in a long time, the woman move her head up, staring at Salem as she smiled. She lived for others, throwing away her needs to make someone happy. And yet she never got the ending she wanted… no – the ending she was denied.

Green eyes stare back at black and red. Those same eyes now the same as Salem's.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

" **No."**


End file.
